


thy neighbor's wife

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [3]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Casual Sex, Class Issues, Crushes, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Derogatory Language, Dissociation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Flirting, Gaslighting, Heteronormativity, Humiliation, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Infidelity, Injury, Interrogation, Love Triangles, M/M, Marking, Miscommunication, Morning After, Multi, Negging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Under-negotiated Kink, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Bondage, Voyeurism, fear kink, hotness scale 1-10, information security, non-consensual partner swapping, zucchini fritters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: "Geoff's golden boy comes down to breakfast a changed man."
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Series: we the clay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Kudos: 12





	thy neighbor's wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.

Geoff's golden boy comes down to breakfast a changed man.

Ryan's not sure exactly what it is, at first. Something about the way he moves, not smug and fucked-out or blithely eager but somehow cautious, almost tentative.

His suspicions are confirmed when Gavin glances at his customary seat out past Jack, looks away, and comes around to sit by him instead.

Ryan sets down Geoff's plate of zucchini fritters at the head of the table with a flourish and sits down next to Gavin. He always does Geoff last; Kingpin isn't known for his patience, but he's also not all that observant.

Geoff takes a sniff, says “Vagabond, I don't know where you come up with this stuff. Never change,” and digs in. That's the cue for the rest of them to eat, and Ryan does.

Gavin's distracted, though. Usually he balances flirting with Geoff and putting away food with every appearance of ease, but today, his contributions to the conversation are infrequent and awkward, and the person his eyes keep drifting back to is Jack.

Jack is in a good mood. Ryan's eyes linger on her. She laughs at some inane joke Geoff made. Ryan finds himself smiling too.

He looks to Gavin. Ryan had been a playboy too, once.

(Still is, mostly, but she's an exception. She's an exception to a lot of things.)

Unlike Gavin, he's not ashamed to care. “She's different, huh?”

Gavin shoots him a resentful look. “She's something,” he mutters.

* * *

Ryan corners Gavin in the kitchen after the meal.

“You want something?” Golden Boy drawls with a smirk. Instead of answering, Ryan takes a step forward, pinning Gavin against the counter. Gavin lounges back...

And then shudders in apparent pain and stands abruptly straight.

“Aww, are you butthurt?” Ryan pinches Gavin's ear with his nails, enjoying the resultant offended squeak. “The boss fuck you 'til you couldn't sit down?”

Of course he'd been sitting down fine; the problem was his arms. But Ryan's not above concealing how much he knows until he's in a better position to use it.

“Nah,” Gavin says, a beat late. “The boss had nothing to do with it. Jack really wore me out, though.”

Ryan looks at him with new interest. “Didn't think you'd be her type.” On second thought, he still doesn't, but the signature characteristic of Geoff's boytoy is convenience. If Jack wants to blow off steam, Gavin's the obvious choice.

“I'm many things.”

Fuck, it'd _shaken_ him. Something Jack said, something Jack did. Ryan wants to know how to do that.

Ryan darts forward and nips Gavin's lip. “Want to come back to my room and tell me about it?”

“I'm not that easy,” Gavin protests, but when Ryan yanks on his bad arm, he shuts his trap and scurries to keep up.

* * *

Gavin doesn't start taking off his clothes until the door to Ryan's room is closed.

Ryan doesn't bother to lock it; the surest deterrent of someone barging in is the Vagabond's presence. He shoves Gavin down on the bed. Gavin tries to catch himself on his arms, but immediately crumples, taking labored breaths. Ryan smiles.

Gavin's shirt is still on, his pants around his ankles. Ryan strips him the rest of the way efficiently. There are deep rope marks on the backs of his wrists and on his ankles. Ryan turns Gavin's arms to the angle they'd been at when the rope was present and holds them together above Gavin's head.

Gavin's expression betrays hints of pain and something deeper, something like resignation. When Ryan has duplicated the position that Gavin was in when he'd gotten the marks—albeit horizontally, not vertically—Gavin tips his head back and disappears.

* * *

Gavin's having a great day.

It's barely past breakfast and he's already naked in bed with the Vagabond. Ryan's still got his clothes on, but that won't last. His arms were hurting, but now they've stopped. And Ryan's interested in what happened last night with Jack, which means at least _something_ interesting came of it.

“There's not much to tell, really,” Gavin says. “Tied me up 'n' denied me.”

Ryan flicks Gavin's nipple. The sensation is oddly muted. Gavin wants more.

“There must be more to it than that.”

“Well, there I am, thinking I'm going to get fucked by Daddy,” Gavin says, “he has me all tied up and everything, and then I hear her heels...”

* * *

Gavin rambles on. Ryan isn't paying much attention to the words. He's more interested in Gavin's tone, and in the way he holds his body. Through the distortion of Gavin's habitual insouciance, behind the filter of his physical stillness, that's fear. The disconnect between his words and his movements (or more pertinently lack thereof) highlights it, more than either would alone.

“...never did figure out quite what she wanted. Am I not that hot?”

“I dunno,” Ryan says, “you seem like a solid seven to me. Maybe a seven point five.”

“Not sure why you'd be using a scale that puts you under a four, but I s'pose it's your prerogative.”

Ryan smiles. He knows he's good at what he does. Gavin lashing out from his own insecurities isn't a threat to him. “And her?”

“I don't bloody _know_ ,” Gavin says, “she never took the blindfold off.”

So Gavin didn't see her, and didn't touch her. But she saw him.

“Were you wearing anything else?” Ryan asks, idle curiosity.

“'Sides the ropes?” Gavin quips. “Nah, woulda gotten in the way. But Daddy didn't come back for me. 'S like they wanted me to go to bed hard.”

“Did you?”

“I mean yeah,” Gavin says, “but if Daddy wants me after this he might be a tad bit disappointed.”

Ryan likes that. There's a pleasing symmetry: first Jack stealing Geoff's lover, then him. Like an indirect kiss.

“If Kingpin wanted you all to himself,” he muses quietly, “he should have kept a closer watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Exodus 20:17.


End file.
